


Princess Not in Title

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Being a Princess of Light, Darkness, Demon Tide, Fighting, Final Battle Rewrite, Gen, Kairi is not a damsel, Keyblade Wielder Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Seven Pure Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: "“Sora!”Kairi glanced away from Axel, who hadn’t picked up his head after being thrown back into the boulder.  It was beginning to worry her when he hadn’t stirred awake.  She had tried to use a Cure spell, however the drain on her magic reserves had been so severe before she had tried.  What little spark of green, healing magic flowed from her did little to help awaken her friend.  She was worried about why he wasn’t waking up.But that worry turned ten-fold when she heard Riku yelling out for Sora.Kairi looked towards them, how both appeared to be center stage for the rising tides of Heartless and darkness all around them in the Keyblade Graveyard.  Axel was hurt, she knew that and knew she should stay with him until he came to.  He would need more protection than two accomplished keybladers who had faced off against more threats than just this Demon Tide."





	Princess Not in Title

**Author's Note:**

> I do have to admit that this was a combination of both watching She Ra and spite at the fact that Kairi didn't have a bigger role in KH3. Especially during the Final Battle. So, I decided to write something to help fix that anger that I felt. She should have gotten to shine out and shone what it meant to be one of the Pure Lights and a Princess of Light as well. So, I hope that I did her justice in that regard.
> 
> I do have a bit of an idea at a sequel to this, though I wonder if anyone wants to read more or if this is good as it is. Let me know what you think about it!

“Sora!”

Kairi glanced away from Axel, who hadn’t picked up his head after being thrown back into the boulder.  It was beginning to worry her when he hadn’t stirred awake.  She had tried to use a Cure spell, however the drain on her magic reserves had been so severe before she had tried.  What little spark of green, healing magic flowed from her did little to help awaken her friend.  She was worried about why he wasn’t waking up.

But that worry turned ten-fold when she heard Riku yelling out for Sora.

Kairi looked towards them, how both appeared to be center stage for the rising tides of Heartless and darkness all around them in the Keyblade Graveyard.  Axel was hurt, she knew that and knew she should stay with him until he came to.  He would need more protection than two accomplished keybladers who had faced off against more threats than just this Demon Tide.

But there was a part of her, as the best friend of Sora and Riku, that demanded she hurry over to see what was wrong.  Years of friendship and feeling of being left behind ingrained a sense to follow after them, to make sure they didn’t get hurt again.  She promised she would protect them now!  Her keyblade was proof of that promise she intended to keep.

The moment she got up, standing up and hoping that Axel would remain safe here by himself, there was a sharp, whip-like movement pass her and towards-

“Aqua!  Ven!” she called out to the two fallen keybladers, who did not stir at her voice.  They had no way of protecting themselves from the snaking appendage of Heartless from the vortex!  The Demon Tide struck that part of itself at them, sweeping them up so easily and effortlessly, and swallowed them up into the darkness.

Purple eyes saw but didn’t not really see anything now.  Kairi almost didn’t want to believe what she had just seen.  They were gone, right in front of her eyes.  Then the Demon Tide of Heartless jerked the same outstretched tendril over towards the King and his friends, doing the same once more with no little or no resistance against it. 

It was like watching someone or something fall through the air, horrifically mesmerizing to watch and powerless to stop.

When those bright yellow eyes in the darkness turned towards her and Axel, Kairi felt her heart stop beating for a moment.  Fearful purple met back all of those yellow, beady eyes.  There was no way she could stop them all, not if two older keybladers -one a Master too- and the King couldn’t stop the dark tide from sweeping them up.

Distantly, she heard her name being screamed out by Sora and Riku, but she was frozen in place as the Demon Tide snaked its way over like a lightning bolt.

Instincts told her to close her eyes before it hit.

Fear kept them open.

Her muscles tensed to brace for an impact, ready for what was to come.  What that was really wasn’t she knew or really wanted to know.  Darkness had infested this land, crowding it like weeds and threatening to swallow it whole.  It had been all of them against that rising darkness.  It almost seemed impossible to beat.  She just hoped that Sora and Riku could get them back.  They would rescue them, she knew that.  They had done before, because they were strong together.  Her best friends were the strongest people she knew.

Right as the darkness was about to swallow Axel and herself up, knowing within those few seconds it would reach her, Kairi felt the small injustice in her heart that the darkness would take her again.  

Had it not taken enough before?  Her homeworld?  Her family -that only came in distant memories and half-dreams?  Her new home?  Her friends?  Her peace?  Her life that she wanted to live without such interference?  Was there ever going to be an end of what all it would take away?

The moment she felt the darkness hit; she didn’t feel fear anymore.  Instead, what replaced it was a righteous anger at all that it had taken and kept taking from her.  Even though she had been called a Princess of Light and one of the seven of Pure Lights, she could feel that burning unfairness in her chest like a bonfire.  This corrupted sense of Darkness, born from a man’s twisted game of power, had taken so much from her.

Not. Any. More!

Just as the Demon Tide slammed into her and Axel and swept away its prize, Kairi realized with a blink and then another that she had not been taken or even moved.  A shining barrier surrounded her like a crystal ball.  The Light from this barrier was warm and bright, and she wondered just where it had come from in this desolate wasteland.  Of course, there was a relief that she hadn’t been taken by the tendril of Darkness, before the worry of Axel not being there started to grow now.

She reached up with her hand to brush her fingers against the many facets of the clear crystal before it burst into a shower of glitter.  Her eyes were wide at the display that just occurred.  It distracted her from the previous thoughts of going after the Darkness who had taken her friend.

Had this been...her?  Had she managed to summon this protection against the Darkness?  It had never happened before, not quite like this.

Just as she was pondering the strange protection, her name was being called out once more with urgency, “Kairi!”

Her eyes darted back to her best friends, seeing them both staring at her with disbelief that she was still here!  Even she couldn’t fault them for such disbelief, feeling some of it herself.  But once she realized that the massive, swirling vortex of the Demon Tide hadn’t left and pushed closer and closer to them, then she found her body reacting.

Her legs carried her over to them, noticing the wet tracks down Sora’s face once she was close enough.  The sight of him crying always had made her feel sadness too, because he was such a bright light in her life.  Her first real and true friend, that she could remember.  He meant the worlds to her.

Now, he looked like he had lost too much to go on.

“Sora, please, stand up,” she urged him, hoping to get him back on his feet.  They needed to do something, anything, against this rising Darkness.  If they didn’t, well, she didn’t know if that barrier would appear again to save them all.  Since it hadn’t stopped the Demon Tide from taking Axel.

“But Kairi, the King, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Aqua, and Ven are all gone.  Gone and swallowed up by the darkness,” his voice was wet with the threat of more tears, and his shoulder shook, “I, what are we going to do against _that_?!  It’s...hopeless.”

Kairi frowned, eyes full of concern for how Sora sounded, before she glanced over to Riku.  Riku met her gaze back, but he looked like how she felt too.  Both of them were worried about their friend now, how he looked so defeated and small right then.  It wasn’t something they really ever seen the happy and strong-willed teen to be like.  After the last time he had cried between them, both made a silent vow to **never** let it happen again.

They had to fix this.  They had to do something!

Riku shifted, looking ready to stand back up at Sora’s side, but Kairi beat him to it as she quickly got to her feet.  She may not know exactly what she was doing, but her heart felt it was right.  Her heart was urging her on, to face the Darkness that took her friends.  It burned in her chest with a fire she had not felt before but was not afraid of.

She would not be afraid of this Darkness any longer.

As she stepped away from the two teens, both calling out for her to ‘Stop!,’ she gave them a soft smile over her shoulder to try and soothe their worries about what she was going to do.  Even if she didn’t know exactly what it was, she knew it felt right.

“Riku, protect Sora.  I got this!”

With that strong resolve, she faced the Demon Tide and continued to walk forward to meet it on the battleground.  Each step was taking her closer to it, but nothing frightened her about the sheer size of all those Heartless together.  A mantra ran strong in both her mind and her heart, filling her up with the strength and hope that she could do this.

_I am a Princess of Light.  I am a keyblader.  I am a star traveler.  I am the strength of my friends.  I am going to protect them and save those who have been taken.  I am not going to allow this Darkness to harm anyone else, now or ever!_

Destiny’s Embrace formed in her hand as she stepped closer to the Darkness.  The flowery motif clashed with the impending, inky mass of darkness.

_I call upon the other Pure Lights to listen to me and lend me your strength.  The battle against Darkness is one we all can feel.  We were gifted with Light to stop the Darkness from consuming everything.  Lend me your Light so that I can stop this Darkness!_

Her eyes slipped shut as she continued to walk closer, focusing on those pure of light.  She knew she would need their aid to fight against this darkness.  Her heart’s connections stretched out far, far away from this world to six others to join together win this fight now.

A moment passed, one more step closer, and Kairi felt the response to her cry for help against the Darkness.  A light was growing at the tip of her keyblade the closer she got to the Demon Tide, responding to her call and her own power that building with each passing second into a crescendo of pure light.

_I am **Light**!_

There was explosion of light all around her as the Demon Tide rushed against her like the tides would on a stormy day.  It was all-encompassing and crushing, wanting to consume her light and any trace of it.  For a split second, it appeared that it would win out against her.  That the Darkness would snuff out her light like it had done before so many times.

But there is always a light that never goes out.

Light will not and would not be sacrificed for the Darkness.

She would stand up against that Darkness and force it back instead.

 

 

**_~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~_ **

 

 

_She remembered sitting upon her Grandma’s lap, listening to fairytales from times long since passed.  Each story was unique and told with a sense of wonder that made her captivated as she heard it every time.  She loved hearing these stories, since they always filled her with a sense of hope and belief that good things can always happen.  No matter what._

_She is only three when she keeps this belief nestled in her bright heart._

_It must show to everyone, because they always smile at her and comment on how she has such a brightness around her.  Those around the castle love to call her the Little Princess, though she knows that there hasn’t been a princess in a long while here in Radiant Garden._

_But the thought does make her duck her head to hide the rising blush on her cheeks._

_It would be fun to be a princess, if it was like being one in the stories her Grandma told her.  When they got to go on adventures, save the day, and find true love.  If that is what being a princess was like, then Kairi knew she would love to be one.  She even told her Grandma that she would love to be one.  Her Grandma would pat her head lightly with a soft smile on her wrinkly face._

_Of course, she was too little to understand all the responsibilities that came with being a princess._

 

_………_

 

_She is five when she starts leaving the castle daily, instead of when her Grandma or one of the castle’s guards went with her.  Of course, she doesn’t really tell them she is going out into the town, but she figures that, as long as she stays out of trouble, then she would be fine.  No one seems to mind when she comes back tired and sleepy, thinking she just spent the whole day wandering around the castle._

_But the castle had always felt oppressing to her, too enclosed._

_Outside, among the buildings and people and flowers, there was a sense of life that was all around down here with everyone.  Kairi felt as though she could just float up high into the sky and touch the fluffy clouds.  The sky looked so lovely outside then through the castle’s windows._

_She wished she could stay outside, under the bright sky, forever._

_With arms full of flowers, she picked from the flower patches around the many fountains and pots she found, Kairi began making her way back towards her home, knowing that it would be lunchtime soon.  She knew her Grandma would love to see all the pretty and colorful flowers she found and would help her put them in a vase to keep.  The thought of having them in her room, among the already brightly colored walls and pink canopy curtains dotted with stars, made her smile brighter._

_As she made her way down well-traversed streets, she noticed two older boys coming down the way and talking to each other.  She recognized them immediately, grinning and hurrying over to them.  They stopped once she stopped in front of them._

_“Well, hey there Kai’,” greeted the redhead boy, grinning as wide as he could, “what’cha got there?”_

_Kairi smiled back at him before handing him a small little yellow daisy she had picked.  He took the offered gift, the warmth of his smile making her feel even better, before he tucked it behind his ear._

_“Thanks, Princess Kai’.”_

_Kairi giggled at the nickname, knowing the redhead knew how much it made her smile and giggle.  But he always seemed to mean it in a way that made her happy to hear._

_Her eyes then moved over to the quieter of the two, who was looking at her with not a frown but no smile on his face.  When she had first met them, she had thought the quiet one was mad at her.  But then her smiling friend reassured her that the other wasn’t.  That was just how he looked usually._

_So, Kairi offered him a small violet that had been growing by itself in a flower patch.  It had looked so lonely there, so she wanted to give it some friends._

_But she figured that it was better to share anyway._

_The quiet boy took the flower, holding it between his fingers, before giving her a soft, barely-there smile.  It didn’t seem like much for the flower she had given him, but Kairi appreciated it to the fullest._

_“Bye-bye,” she quickly told them before hurrying off and back to the castle.  Even if she had wanted to talk and play with them, she knew she had to get back home too.  Her Grandma had said something was happening tonight.  That meant she couldn’t keep her waiting._

_But then she met someone who looked like a princess on her way home, giving her a flower too and earning a soft smile in returned that made Kairi’s heart feel so very warm.  The pretty lady looked a little lost around here, but soon quickly hurrying after someone else.  Kairi wondered who it was but knew she was needed back._

 

_………_

 

_She had remained indoors for several days after she had washed up on the shore.  The mayor asked her many questions about it, trying to get her to go outside more or any response.  But she remained quiet and politely shook her head in decline.  He looked like he was getting worried, but all the grown-ups that had come and gone all said similar things that she overheard._

_Give her time.  The poor dear.  Ship must have wrecked somewhere nearby.  Didn’t hear any reports of a boat lost at sea._

_Strange, quiet girl.  Doesn’t speak.  Do you think she can anymore?_

_Kairi knew they weren’t being mean, but all of them made her feel so very small and alone here.  She hugged her knees closer to her chest, staring out the window in the bedroom now given to her and wondering where she was.  The sounds of gull and the ocean were unfamiliar to her, along with all the people that came and went by on dirt pathways._

_But what was familiar to her was lost to her as well._

_Her memories came up hazy.  A nice doctor said it could have been the wreck she must have been in.  But Kairi felt like it wasn’t that.  But what, she did not know._

_All that she could recall were bright stars streaking by, of someone yelling loudly about something_ coming _, her little legs running fast and away from something chasing her through dark streets and between buildings, and then...nothing else._

_Those were the events that she could only recall, which really didn’t help any of the adults here to find out where she had come from.  So, Kairi was stuck here on this island until...someone came looking for her, she supposed._

_But as she looked up at the starry night sky, sleep lost to her just as it had the night before, tears gathered in her eyes.  A sadness washed over her as she looked out at the many stars above, but she felt like there was one missing.  How she could tell, that was a mystery to her, as well as the sadness.  But the grief was there and very real._

_She just wanted it to go away, but she had no one to help her.  She was so very alone here._

 

_………_

 

_Kairi walked along next to the mayor, who was slowly becoming her guardian while she lived on the island.  Destiny Islands were slowly becoming more like home as the days turned into weeks.  Even the room she had taken was slowly becoming hers.  It helped some of the loneliness she had first felt, but there was still something deeply missing too._

_She had no friends._

_The other kids on the island tended to play with themselves, not really excluding her but not inviting her either._

_But, then again, when she walked up to them most of the time she could only say “Hi” to them.  Other than that, there was a weighted feeling in her throat that she couldn’t explain to them.  So, they took it as her not being nice and left her alone once more._

_It hurt, quite a lot._

_“Hi there, Mr. Mayor!”_

_“Well, hello there, Sora!”_

_Kairi’s eyes widen at the sudden appearance of a little boy in the middle of the pathway towards the main buildings on the island.  He had a bright grin on his face that made her want to return it.  It was nice and sweet, which was a lot better than the small ones that the adults often gave her._

_“Sora, this is Kairi.  I don’t know if you two have been introduced yet.”_

_Sora now turned to her fully, looking at her curiously before grinning bright once more.  He held out his hand that they both had seen adults do.  She reached out to shake it politely, feeling a band aid against his palm._

_“Hi there, Kairi!  It’s nice to meet you!”  His voice was loud and cheery, making her feel happier by the moment.  He was being so nice to her._

_Kairi answered him back in a much softer voice, “Hello.”  There was a quick flash of confusion on his face, before he returned back to smiling softly at her.  Did he find it weird?, she thought to herself, wondering about this grinning boy._

_Once she let it go, she held her hands clasped against her chest as she waited for him to run along by himself.  It was inevitable really.  Even if she liked being around him and how he was nice to her, Kairi knew not to think he wanted to stay around him._

_But the boy was full of surprises._

_“Want to come play with me?  Well, me and my best friend?  We have lots of fun together that I’m sure you’ll do too!”_

_Kairi glanced up to the mayor, who smiled down at her and nodded his head in approval.  She grinned in return before walking over to Sora, who quickly grabbed one of her hands and began leading her away.  He chatted about everything, from shells to questions about herself, and didn't seem to mind that she didn’t talk much.  He easily filled the silence, which was nice listening to him talk too._

_It wasn’t until he called her “friend” without missing a beat that made Kairi feel the first feelings of belonging here._

 

_………_

 

_Sweat ran down the sides of her face, not able to wipe any of it away as she blocked another hit from Axel before returning it before he could move out of the way.  Her arms ached, as did her shoulders from just the strength training they were doing.  But Kairi pushed through the soreness to launch herself into another attack at Axel, swinging the keyblade down hard.  For a brief moment, she felt that sickly relief of physically exerting the frustration she felt._

_Axel barely managed to stop the attack, blocking with his own keyblade and giving her a concerned look.  Just as he opened his mouth to most likely ask her, Kairi pushed off from the block and jumped back more to put some distance between them.  His keyblade arm dropped to his side, the sign of stopping the training match._

_But she didn’t feel ready to stop!_

_“Come on, Axel.  Can’t be too tired to quit already,” she teased, hoping that he would meet her challenge.  Her body sung with tense energy and wanted to get it out.  Axel tended to be the best in allowing her to feel nothing after a sparring match.  But now he was still giving her that look that made her more frustrated than glad for the concern._

_“You okay, princess?” he asked, still using that nickname that made a pit in her stomach grow with each time.  With memories and lost hearts all being more of the norm with them all, Kairi hated how she felt...left out in that.  She still couldn’t remember her childhood at Radiant Garden, who she knew and her family.  Leon and that group didn’t have much answers, and neither did Axel, apparently._

_Even if she had resigned long ago that she might never remember or find out what she once had, it still crept up occasionally to prod an old bruise on her heart.  Light didn’t always heal all wounds._

_“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.  Just, not ready to be done with training is all.  Sora and Riku have two years on me as keybladers.”  ‘-And took the test to become masters without me.’  That unsaid thought really haunted her sometimes.  It wasn’t that she was striving to become a keyblade master as well, but the familiar feeling of just being left behind came back.  She knew that they couldn’t wait until they three could take it together.  But it still had stung somewhat, even when she put on a smile to reassure them._

_Axel frowned, making Kairi feel defensive that he might question her more.  He was sometimes the nosiest person she knew here.  After he managed to stop apologizing to her after dragging her to The World That Never Was, he found that asking her about herself was now what he wanted to do besides train._

_It wouldn’t be so bad if small little tugs at her nonexistent memories didn’t make her feel lost._

_“You’re getting better,” he told her, letting his keyblade disappear and walking over to her, “you’ll be as good as them or better.  Don’t worry about that, princess.”  As he walked by her, he rubbed the top of her head, messing her hair up.  She swatted at his hand, finally smiling now that didn’t feel as fake.  She watched him walk away, knowing that she couldn’t make him stay with her to train.  But she also didn’t ignore his words at all._

_He was fighting to bring back his friends, the same as her.  Axel had people he didn’t want to lose too.  They were more alike than different really.  Maybe that was why she didn’t mind him giving her that nickname._

_He reminded her of someone she felt she knew…_

 

 

**_~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~_ **

 

 

Kairi felt the swirling Darkness all around her.  It tried to crush her, pushing hard against her as she withstood it.  But she held strong, focusing all her might on the Light that was burning bright in her heart and calling out to the other hearts that had been taken into this Darkness.

Each heart, each person, flashed to the front of her mind, reaching out to connect to them and bring them back.

“Give them...to me,” she managed to get out, feeling like her mouth was full of cotton and throat as dry as a desert.  The darkness continued to try to squeeze the life and light out of her.  Her heart clenched in the pain that was mounting against her.  Still she continued to reach out for her new friends, hoping and knowing that she would be able to pull them out of this Darkness that had caused her more pain in her life.

Just as it felt as though she was about to crushed by the ever-pressing Darkness, there was a warmth growing in her heart.  It pulsed like a beautiful star, growing hotter with each passing moment.  Then it was joined by another bright light, and then another.  Until there were six other stars of brilliant lights pulsing in tune with her own heart.

“ _We are here to help you, to help them, to help save them all…_ ” spoke those brilliant and pure hearts.  Their warm glows caused Kairi to feel tears start welling in her eyes, feeling that she wasn’t alone.

She was never alone, not in this Darkness or ever.

“Thank you,” she breathed out, wishing she could thank them all in person.  But, for now, she let them feel her gratitude before using their powers and her own to reach out into the Darkness.  Seven Pure Lights called out to those that had been stolen away and made their way through the abyss for those that did not belong there.

Once Kairi felt her power reach one heart, she could feel all the others join her in connecting them.  She did it!  But she knew that it wasn’t done just yet.

So, with another call to the bright Light, she summoned all of her power to her.  To shine the Light deep within this Demon Tide and illuminate the furthest reaches of this inky blight upon all the worlds.  It would not have a hold of her or her friends any longer!

…

There was a bright explosion of Light.

Kairi couldn’t really “feel” the explosion as one would if it was made of gunpowder.  But she did feel it in her heart.

The Darkness exploded with a great force of Light from within.

The Demon Tide dissipated outwards from the Light that shone from a lone Princess still standing from where it had been.  Among her feet where her fallen friends, back to where they belong in the Light of the world instead of the Darkness that still prowled the Keyblade Graveyard.

Kairi stared out absently, almost not really believing what she had done.  The faint traces of those other Pure Lights she had called upon began to fade back after lending her their power.  But they all were so relieved to know that they had all done it.  As Kairi felt, when feeling slowly began to return to her.

She swayed a bit, nearly falling backwards with the extent of such a powerful use of magic had caused, until she felt strong hands against her back.  She tilted her head back and smiled at the two faces staring down at her.  They both looked so relieved and worried at the same time.  Funny faces, she thought to herself before reaching up to lightly pat them both on the cheeks.

“Kairi!” came the yells from those she had saved, hearing dirt shifting and crunching under hurried footsteps.  The keybladers and friends crowded around her and her best friends, looking worried and telling her just how amazing that had been to pull them free of the Darkness.

She smiled at them, wrapping her arms around Sora and Riku for some support, before telling them, “It’s not over yet.”

“Kai’,” Sora began, though was quickly cut off from sounding so worried for her after what she had managed to do by Riku, who told her in such a proud sounding tone, “You’re right.  Let’s go finish this.”

Both let her go, allowing her to stand on shaky legs.  But she did not fall as she took a step, nor after another.  She wasn’t going to falter here and now, not until she helped them win this fight.  Xehanort would not stop them, would not stop her.  He may have caused all of this, but she felt deep in her heart that they had power to change the course of destiny.

In her pure heart, she felt the strength that had always been there.  No matter the fact of wielding the keyblade or magic or whatever else may be a tool for her to use, it all paled in comparison to the indomitable will she felt.  Nothing could break that.

 

 

**_~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~_ **

 

 

It was Riku alone who told her where Sora went.  He had gone after Xehanort once the _X_ -Blade was finally constructed, requiring a missing keyblader not present now.  It made her feel a deep sadness in her heart, hoping that there was still a chance to save King Mickey.  

Of course, the oppressing glow of Kingdom Hearts told her that there was still a battle raging on.  One that she felt that she wanted to be a part of.  Sora could beat Xehanort, yes, but that didn’t mean they all should just wait for him here!

“We need to go after him,” she insisted, staring up at that bright light in the sky and wondering still “Why?” this was all necessary.  When there was no answer, she looked to all of those that were now here and almost wanted to glare at them all for not agreeing with her.  Sora had done so much for them all, it wasn’t fair that they wouldn’t-

“Kairi is right.”  Kairi could have kissed Riku’s cheek when he agreed with her, though knowing that she wasn’t the one who could do that.  But she didn’t focus on her best friends’ love lives, instead giving him a bright smile before holding her keyblade up to point at Kingdom Hearts.

_We’re coming Sora!_

Then, there was a flash of bright Light, before those that would defend the Light helped end the fight to save their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com) is always open for more questions or to talk with about Kairi, Kingdom Hearts, or whatever else I post there.


End file.
